Your Pain Is Mine
by LeoMidas
Summary: She's the new employee. He's her rich, arrogant and mean boss who for some reason doesn't like her. But there's something about him she can't quite figure out. Secrets, lies, and drama surround her new life. She doesn't like it, so why is she still there?


Title: Your Pain is Mine

Authors Note: Hey guys! So I'm new to this whole writing fanfics thing, but I thought I'd give it a try. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading! STONALD OTP

-LeoMidas

Summary: She's the new employee. He's her rich, arrogant and mean boss who for some reason doesn't like her. But there's something about him she can't quite figure out. Secrets, lies, and drama surround her new life. She doesn't like it, so why is she still there?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a small goldfish named Odin.

Chapter One:

Stacie Conrad. Twenty-one years old, fresh out of college, and ready to face adulthood. She was excited to start her new life with her boyfriend, Bobby. She smiles at the thought of her boyfriend. He was the perfect boyfriend. Her parents love him, and how could they not? He oozes charm, charisma, and he was oh-so-handsome with his perfect white smile, perfectly coiffed blonde hair, his perfect model-type body, and perfect Australian accent. They've been together since her freshman year of college when she was just turning 18 and he was 22.

She doesn't have much except for the money she saved up from the 3 part-time jobs she'd had throughout college. It's barely enough to rent an apartment and put food on the table for a few months, but she doesn't need much. Plus, she trusts Bobby to come through with whatever money he saved up from his job at his dad's auto shop where he's been working at since he was 14.

Yes, Stacie was ready for this new life.

...

In Upper Eastside Manhattan, stood a very upset man. Donald Johnathan Walsh III, barely 22 and already in charge of his rich, asshole fathers stock company while he's away on a business trip in Paris.

He watches his mother, pity and disappointment in his eyes. He watches as her hand wraps around the neck of a very expensive bottle of champagne, raising it to her lips and taking a couple of mouthfuls. There are 2 other empty bottles of champagne strewn across the table in front of her. He hates seeing her like this. But he's grown used to hating just about everything in his life. The only thing he doesn't hate is his older sister Lizzie, who practically raised him since their father was never home and their mother was always too intoxicated to even see them.

Donald heaves a sigh as he approaches his mother. He leans down and gently pulls the bottle of champagne out of her hand. She goes to protest, but she was already too far gone to even try, only ending up draped across the couch on her stomach.

Donald squints as he squats down so his mother could see him. "Mom?"

His mother stares at him, a small smile beginning to widen on her face. "DJ." She whispers. Donald resists the urge to roll his eyes. He hates that fucking nickname. As a matter of fact, he fucking hates his entire name. He lets his mom run her fingers through his hair. "My boy... You look so much like your father." She whispers, closing her eyes as her hand falls back onto the couch.

He knows she misses him, and so does his sister... Right now at this very moment, Donald doesn't miss him at all. He thinks she's had enough so he stands back up to his full weight. "Come on, mom. Let's get you to bed."

She protests, saying she needs more champagne, but Donald was already pulling her up and into his arms, shushing her softly. He carries her to her room, tucking her in bed and kissing her forehead. He stays with her until she falls asleep.

As he gets up to leave, he spots something on her nightstand. Another postcard from his father. He picks it up, glancing momentarily at the picture of the Eiffel Tower before flipping it over to read what he wrote in the back.

 _Won't_ _be back for 4 more months. The deal didn't fall through as planned. Send the kids my love._

 _-Don_

Donald resists the urge to tear the fucking postcard to shreds. _What love and what kids?_ He waits to get to his room to hurl the first thing he finds against the door. It happens to be his basketball MVP trophy from high school. He vaguely remembers the day he got that trophy, and how he didn't even care about the thing because his parents had never been to any of his games.

... 

"How's the ken doll?" Chloe, Stacie's bestfriend asks in a rather bored tone as they sit across from each other at a booth in a small cafe not too far from Stacie's apartment.

Stacie laughs at that. For some unknown reason, Chloe didn't like Bobby, and was always suspicious about him. "He's doing well. He actually just had an interview at-"

Chloe cuts her off, "Stacie, I'm not actually interested in your blonde boy toys career path, or his _anything_ for that matter. I was just asking to be polite, but now that that's out of the way, tell me what _your_ plan is as far as careers go."

Stacie huffs but let's out a gentle laugh. "So, I was thinking maybe I could apply at Walsh Stock Exchange." Stacie says animatedly.

Chloe scrunches her nose at her friend. "As boring as that sounds, even _I_ wouldn't wish that upon you, Stace."

Stacie laughs, rolling her eyes at the redhead. "I'm serious! It's boring to you, but I wasn't just studying Finance and Economics at NYU for 4 whole years so I can become a barista at Starbucks."

Chloe shrugs, "I'll never understand why you love crunching numbers so much. The only math I liked since I was in kindergarten is the basic shit. 1+1=2 is all I need to fucking know about math."

Stacie laughs, shaking her head. "Well we're completely different in that aspect. You majored in Media Design and minored in Arts."

Chloe sighs as she leans back in her seat. "I mean, it's not that I don't want you to be going off to some large company to play with a giant calculator everyday, Stace." She looks down at her hands, fidgeting as she closes her eyes. "It's just that I won't be seeing much of you anymore once you start working. I have flexible hours. You're gonna be stuck in a cubicle or some boring office, working all day at insane hours and I guess I'm just kind of bummed that we won't be hanging out as much anymore."

Stacie nods, knowing that Chloe has a really good point. "You may be right, but I promise I'll make time to hang out with you, Chloe. You're my _bestfriend_."

"I hope so."

...

Donald was annoyed. His fathers smug ass assistant, Sean had called him this morning, reminding him that he is to interview the applicants for the company. His father wanted to see what kind of people he would hire, and why. He was to report everything to Sean and he'll be tested, based on who he hires.

So far, he hasn't found a damned person right for the job. He was tempted to just give the fucking job to just about anyone. But a few of the applicants were obviously stoned and his father would surely behead him for tainting his precious company with drug addicted employees.

So he decides to just call it a day and pick back up tomorrow morning with the hopes that by tomorrow afternoon, Walsh Stock Exchange will have a new employee under his supervision. He's already wasted 6 hours interviewing a few fucking lunatics, 3 of whom had no idea what a stock is.

Donald tells Sean to send the rest of the applicants home and return tomorrow morning. As he was packing his things, he hears a loud crash, followed by a string of colorful curse words from a female voice.

He waits in interest for the door to open. Interestingly enough, the door flies open as a tall, beautiful brunette forces her way past Sean. Donald finds himself sincerely amused by the girl. "Hello, miss...?" He trails off, giving her time to complete his sentence and tell him her name.

Stacie looks around the room, only seeing a guy who must've been around the same age as her. "Where's the interviewer?" She asks, ignoring his unasked question as her eyes continue to scan the room for any sign of the old geezer who's doing the fucking interviews.

She realizes a moment later that there was no one else in the room. Sean goes to grab her, all while calling for security.

Donald raises a hand to stop him though as he continues to watch the interesting girl. "He's not here." Donald lies.

Stacie glances around quickly, seeing no other exit, save for the open window behind the guy. "Did he sprout wings and fly away then?"

The guy smiles at her and she ignores the way her heart does a flip. He's sexy as fuck, but that's not why she's here. He answers her a moment later.

"Of course not. He left before you came in here."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Stacie mutters. "I've been here since 5:30 this morning, and just when it's my turn, he decides to call it a day and leave?"

Donald shrugs, continuing to smile. "I guess so."

"Are you his assistant?" She questions.

He plays along, nodding. "Something like that."

Stacie huffs, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Damn it." She glances at him, watching the assistant guy continue to smile at her. She ignores him and turns to follow the other guy back out... She looks at his name tag. Sean. "Sean, who was doing the interviews today?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information." Sean says with a posh accent.

Stacie rolls her eyes at that, "I'm gonna meet the guy tomorrow anyway.. Come on."

Sean sighs in annoyance, "He's the future CEO of this company."

Stacie nods, thanking the short stubby guy, err.. Sean. And leaves.

The rest of her day, she spends thinking of her interview the next day, and wondering if she'll see that tall, sexy assistant in there again.

...

Authors Note: Well, that was weird. Let me know what you all think! Love you all!

-LeoMidas


End file.
